


Happy Together

by tintinwrite



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinwrite/pseuds/tintinwrite
Summary: It was difficult, loving her.





	Happy Together

Before Kat left, she left behind a final brushstroke of red and a smirk that lingered. And what remained to Riven was that of a grainy black and white photograph, but she burned that too, watched the photograph twist and turn in the flames until it was gone.

Two months later Kat called, it was a short and one sided-conversation, before she hung up, Riven told her to never call again.

It was so hard at first, admitting that she was gone. Riven kept busy. listened to music loud, scrubbed her floor clean every Saturday, attended the weekly book club at the library, took up gardening.

Yet the pain always came back, filling the gap between wake and sleep, she would squeeze her heart dry and collapse her lungs trying to forget. Anger was there too, a constant numbing nuisance filling the pit of her stomach, but what plagued her the most was the emptiness, no matter how many drinks she shot into her system, her throat on fire, trying to relinquish what was lost, she felt nothing.

It was difficult, loving her.

So when Riven unhinged the doors, yanked it open, Katarina was there. Leaning on one elbow, smirk stuck on bloodied lips.

“Got a cigarette?” Kat asked.

Riven would have closed the door, crawl back into bed and pull the blanket over her ears, to forget her smirk and lips, to forget the nasty gash on her right eyes, to forget the nonchalant way she slings her leather jacket over one shoulder.

But the door remained open, and Katarina stepped into the small flat. She limped, her left arm swung lifelessly by her side---- “you’re hurt.” Riven said, it was more of a whisper than a statement, more of a question than a concern.

Presently, Riven crossed her arm, and locked what she hoped to be a mild annoyance on her features.

It was the last thing she wanted, to seem like she cared. Kat was oblivious to the worried note in her voice, she shouldered past Riven, inviting in the smell of alcohol and smoke and vomit that trailed behind her, and said with her back to Riven “I really need a cigarette”

“You’re hurt” Riven repeated, louder this time, more defiant.

This made Katarina turn, a flurry of red hair, and the smirk gone from her face. It was the first time in seven months that Riven looked into her eyes, and even under the dim lights, her eyes swam.

In her eyes, Riven searched for the fire that once burned there, when they were young and nothing hurt, when love was as simple as stale beer and fevered touch, and the millisecond of pulse that rushed through their veins.

The fire that smothered them together, all wrapped up in passion and lust and tenderness. But in her eyes, what Riven found was a deep melancholy.

It was penetrating, a sadness that was so sudden and unexpected that it sent a rush of uncharacteristic victory in Riven’s mind. _Good, so you suffered too_ , these words echoed so loud in her head Riven had to look away, scared at her own transparency.

Finally she found the courage to look up, and realized that Kat had watched her this whole time.

“You need to go to the hospital”

Kat nodded, and let her leather jacket slide to the floor, all her offense gone.

Beneath she wore a black tank top that tore at places, crusts of dried blood clumped around the cuts and her gaunt skin peaked from behind. She was thinner, almost ill-stricken; her nails chewed to the fleshy part of her fingers, red paint chipping off the end. She leaned heavily on one leg, no doubt the other is broken or sprained. Then Riven noticed the empty dagger shaft tucked into one back pocket of her jeans, shifted her gaze to see the familiar scar on Kat’s left eye.

Then she decided, it’s not too late to start over.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Happy Together (1997) and damn that movie was made for a katriven au.


End file.
